The Starcatchers
by Siriun
Summary: Created by the will of fate itself, these Heroes & Villians must now work together as a team to find the true reason they were put together! All the while they must battle anything & everything the Cosmos throw at them! But will they survive working as a
1. Chapter 1

**#1 - Teammates Together: Part 1: Hello**

"THANOS!!!" yelled Silver Surfer, as he raced toward Thanos on his silver surf board, while about to send a cosmic energy ball at him "I'm gonna kill you once & for all this time!" Silver Surfer hurled the energy ball at Thanos with all his might, & Thanos put his hand in the air, & said "Kuwam Shidatara", & the energy ball disappeared. "What the Hell?" said Silver Surfer in complete shock. "How do you like my new attack Surfer?", asked Thanos, looking up at Silver Surfer with an evil smile on his face. Before he could say anything, in a puff of white smoke, Silver Surfer was gone.

"My fellow Korbonites!" shouted an old looking Korbonite, that was standing on a very high balcony, & peering down at an on looking crowd of about a thousand other Korbonites "May I present to you our new King, Beta Ray Bill!" The old Korbonite stepped down from the balcony, into the building behind it. Wearing a royal battle suit, a royal battle helmet, & stormbreaker at his side, Beta Ray Bill stepped onto the balcony from the inside of his space vehicle, Skuttlebutt, who had just arrived next to the balcony. The crowd saw him, & began to cheer, but as soon as he stepped onto the balcony, in a puff of white smoke, him & skuttlebutt, were gone.

"hmmm, hmmm" hummed She-Hulk as she walked down the street with groceries in her hands "'tis a beautiful day, & I get to enjoy it, hmmm, hmmm" Suddenly a man ran up & took her purse. She-Hulk turned around, picked up one of the bags that fell on the ground when the man took her purse, & she hurled the bag of groceries at the man, & it hit him in the back at a powerful speed. "AAAAHHHH!!!!" yelled the man as he fell to the ground. "What the hell?!!!" the man yelled, after he hit the ground. She-Hulk ran over to him, bent down & said "You shouldn't of took my purse", "Whet the hell, you son of a $#$!" asked the man. "Watch your language, now I'll take you to the hospital, but why I'm there, I'll call the police to come & take you away after your done there" replied She-Hulk. "what was in that bag?" asked the man still in pain & holding his back. "I'm not sure" said She-Hulk looking in the bag "Oh my God!", "what, what?" the man asked trying to look up at her. "I threw the bag at you that had, the canned foods & potatoes in them" she replied still holding the bag. "WHAT?!!!!!" yelled the man, now starting to cry, but before She-Hulk could say anything, in a puff of white smoke, she was gone.

HUFF HUFF Breathed Moonstone, as she bent down trying to catch her breathe "I can't believe this! My powers are gone, leaving me vunerable to "his" attacks! Damn it! Why did he have to come back? I thought I got rid of him for good!" HUFF HUFF "Maybe I finally lost him?". "Oh Moonstone, come out, come out, wherever you are" came a voice from across the alley. "Oh no! I need to get out of here" Moonstone told herself in terror. Moonstone started running & when she turned the corner, she hit a dead end. "This isn't good" came a voice from behind Moonstone. Moonstone turned around & saw a man standing in front of her "Now what do you have to say for yourself?" asked the man. Before Moonstone could say anything, in a puff of white smoke, she was gone.

"HULK SMASH!!!!" yelled Hulk as he ran towards Abomination with full force. "I'm gonna kill you this time H..." said Abomination as he got hit by Hulk in the chest, & was thrown 200 yards away. BOOM!!! went a mountain as Abomination flew into it. "Unnhhh" moaned Abomination, as he got up out of the rubble "Damn, that hurt" all of a sudden Hulk landed on Abomination with a big BOOM!! "Hulk no die puny Abomination", said Hulk standing on Abomination's chest. "AHHHH!!!!" screamed Abomination in pain, but before he could say anything else, in a puff of white smoke, he was gone. 

"Master Ultron" said a robot as he walked up to Ultron. "What is it?" asked Ultron in a grumpy voice. "I...I...It's the Upgrades Master" said the robot in fear. "What about them?" asked Ultron in an intrigued voice. "The...The...There is a problem with inscription code for the upgrades" replied the robot. "What kinda problems?" asked Ultron in a very disgusted tone. "We...We...We don't know master", but before anything else could happen, in a puff of white smoke, Ultron was gone.

"Unnhh" moaned She-Hulk as she got up from the ground "Where am I? HUH? Silver Surfer, Beta Ray Bill? what are you two doin' here? where are we? asked She-Hulk as she looked around her surrounding area. "I'm not sure" said Silver Surfer, who was also surveying his surroundings "I've never been here before"

"Oh! my head" said Abomination, getting up from the ground & holding his head "Where am I?". "Who are you?" asked Moonstone walking up to Abomination. "Who am I?, I am Abomination! The most powerful being in all the universe!" yelled Abomination with vane force. "Trust me! you are not the most powerful being in the universe!" stated Ultron, walking up to them. "& How would you know?" asked Abomination in an irritated tone of vice. "Because..." replied Ultron "...I am the most powerful being in the universe". "That is a load of crap, & you know it! Hell, i don't even know you!" yelled Abomination who was now Hulk Smash angry.  
"I am Ultron" stated Ultron. "Well, Ultron, I could beat you anytime, anyday!" replied Abomination, getting in Ultron's face. "Then Bring it" said Ultron, getting in Abomination's face. "STOP!" yelled Moonstone, getting very angry about the way the two were acting. (I hope this works) thought Moonstone as she successfully put a gravity field around them (my powers are back). "Okay you two, if your gonna fight, then I suggest you do it in this gravity field I put around you!".

"Well, it seems I'll be going" said Beta Ray Bill, walking over to skuttlebutt. "Where you going?" asked She-Hulk. "Home" replied Beta Ray Bill. "But how you gonna find your way home? We don't even know where we're at" said Silver Surfer stepping into the conversation. "I'll find it" replied Beta Ray Bill. "But how?" asked Silver Surfer "Don't you want to stay & see why fate has brought all of us together?". "Nope" replied Beta Ray Bill, "But why?" Silver Surfer asked again. "Because of two reasons, one I was taught long ago that fate doesn't exist, & two, because that answer may never come, besides I have a speech to give"  
"Fine! Go!" yelled Silver Surfer in a disappointed tone. BOOM!!! came an explosion from the distance. "What was that?" asked She-Hulk. "An Explosion" said Beta Ray Bill "Let's Go check it out". "I'll go on my surf board" said Silver Surfer. "Me & She-Hulk'll go in Skuttlebutt" said Beta Ray Bill, running towards the space craft. "I'm comin'" yelled She-Hulk, racing after Beta Ray Bill.

"Okay, Ultron, you wanna fight in here?" Abomination asked. "Works for me" replied Ultron. Abomination then punched Ultron in the face & Ultron hit the edge of the gravity field. "Okay, so that's how you battle, well watch what I can do" said Ultron as he got up from the hit, & his right hand glowing. Ultron then took the glowing hand & it collided with Abominations fist that was flying towards Ultron, whoch the impact caised a huge explosion BOOM!!!

Silver Surfer arrived at the scene first, & found Moonstone, Abomination, & Ultron all lying on the ground. "Oh my God!" yelled Silver Surfer, racing down to the ground as fast as he could. As soon as his board touched , Beta Ray Bill, & She-Hulk arrived. "What happened?" asked She-Hulk, getting out of Skuttlebutt, & running over to Silver Surfer. "An explosion" said Silver Surfer, going over to check on Abomination. "uhhh!" moaned Abomination, getting up from the ground. "He's Alive" stated Silver Surfer, looking at Abomination. "Get away from him!" yelled She-Hulk running over to Silver Surfer & pushing him down, then punching Abomination in the stomach. "Oof! what's...going...on...here?" asked Abomination, still weak from the blast, & now weaker from the punch. "She-Hulk?" asked Silver Surfer, getting up from the ground & looking at her "what was that for?".  
"I just relized who these people are!" replied She-Hulk with anger in her eyes "They're three villians of earth! Abomination, Moonstone, & Ultron". "Right you are" replied Ultron standing up behind Beta Ray Bill "we are villians". "Why are you here?!" yelled She-Hulk, taking her fist out of Abominations stomach. "I might be able to answer that!" said a voice from up above them. "Who are you?" asked Moonstone, looking up at the sky. "I am Uatu, The Watcher" answered Uatu, looking down at them. "Why, are we here?" asked Silver Surfer, looking up at Uatu. "I honestly do not know" answered Uatu. "But you just said you could answer it!" yelled Ultron in a now pissed off mood. "Yes I did say that, but as I do not know why you are here, I do know where the answer lies" replied Uatu. "Then where is the answer?" asked Ultron. "The answer lies within', Eternity"


	2. Chapter 2

**#2 - Teammates Together: Part 2: She-Hulk vs. Moonstone**

"What the Hell, did Uatu mean by "The answer lies within', Eternity"?" asked Ultron, looking at Silver Surfer. "How should I know?" replied Silver Surfer, who was sitting on the ground next to his board "He left before I could ask him". "I'm still surprised you haven't tried to kill us yet" mumbled She-Hulk, as she sat on a boulder. "What'd you say?" asked Ultron, now staring at She-Hulk. "I said, I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill us yet!" yelled She-Hulk, as she jumped off the boulder towards Ultron. "The only reason I haven't yet! Is because, if I want to find that answer, then unfortunately I admit that I will need you alls help to find it! Especially because I don't know what the Hell he meant by the answer lying within' eternity!" yelled Ultron, now getting up from the rock he was setting on. She-Hulk started walking towards Ultron with a very angry face. "HEY!" yelled Moonstone, as she walked into the middle of them, & put a gravity field in front of each of them "You two are acting like children!". "Get out of the way Moonstone" said She-Hulk behind the gravity shield "You have no business in this ". "I have every bit of business in this!" yelled Moonstone "Believe it or not, we are a team now! & that means, you two need to start acting like teammate, at least till we get home!". "I do NOT, team up with villains!" yelled She-Hulk, as she busted the gravity shield open with her fist "Now, there's only one way for us to settle this".

"I don't know what your problem is She-Hulk, but I'll break you of it, 'cause this is a fight to the DEAT!! & only one of us is coming out alive!" yelled Moonstone, as she got in a fighting stance, ready to fight. "Oooh Man" said Abomination, who was sitting by Beta Ray Bill. "What?" asked Beta Ray Bill, still looking at Moonstone, & She-Hulk, but talking to Abomination. "I sure do LOVE me a good cat fight, hahaha!" replied Abomination, getting excited. "What's a "Cat Fight"?" asked Beta Ray Bill, now turning to look at Abomination. "You don't know what a cat fight is?" asked Abomination, now looking at Beta Ray Bill. "Nope" replied Beta Ray Bill. "A cat fight, is when two girls fight each other" answered Abomination. "& You like that?" asked Beta Ray Bill. "Yep" replied Abomination. "But why?" asked Beta Ray Bill. "You'll see my friend, you'll see" replied Abomination. "Friend?" asked Beta Ray Bill, noticing that the word had actually been used. "Friend? Where'd you get that from? We're not friends" replied Abomination, wondering if he had missed something. "You called me friend" said Beta Ray Bill, now with a serious look on his face. "No I didn't" replied Abomination. "Yes, you did" stated Beta Ray Bill. "Please, let's not get in a fight over something I didn't do. The fight is about to start, & I really want to watch it. So we'll discuss this afterwards. Okay?" asked Abomination, wanting to not go get into a fight, when a cat fight is about to begin. "Fine" replied Beta Ray Bill, feeling a little mad that Abomination had tried to change the subject, & succeeded. (They better not kill each other) Silver Surfer thought to himself, as he hovered over the battlefield on his silver surf board to watch the fight.

"So, you two ready?" asked Ultron, standing in the middle of the two ladies. "YEAH!" the two girls yelled in unison. "Then...GO!" yelled Ultron, as he boosted himself into the air with his rocket feet, which left a cloud of dust & smoke between She-Hulk, & Moonstone, in which they couldn't see each other. She-Hulk, & Moonstone both charged into the smoke, not knowing who was going to make the first blow. BOOM!! went the air, as the smoke cleared very fast to reveal She-Hulk & Moonstone both punching each others fists, clearly at a stalemate. "You won't win, you know that right?" asked She-Hulk, as she held her ground, & held her fist to Moonstone's. "No, I didn't, because I won't" replied Moonstone, as she too held her ground, & her fist to She-Hulk's. After she said that, both girls jumped back, & Moonstone started sending a barrage of photon blasts at She-Hulk/ She-Hulk in turn, ran at Moonstone, while gracefully dodging the photon blasts. "Why do you want to fight so bad?" Moonstone asked, as she kept sending photon blasts at She-Hulk. "Because!" yelled She-Hulk as she came out of the smoke, in which a photon blast had landed in front of her, & she punched Moonstone in the stomach with full force "I hate people who hurt people, instead of helping them!". BLAW went Moonstone, as she coughed up some blood from the powerful punch "What if you were forced?" asked Moonstone, in a faint voice with She-Hulk's fist still in her stomach. "Then...I would have them prove to me, that they were worth helping, & then wonder why...they didn't help those innocent people that they hurt, & killed...instead of helping them" replied She-Hulk, as she started to cry. A tear came down Moonstone's cheek, & She-Hulk gave Moonstone's stomach one last powerful punch. OOF went Moonstone, when the fist landed in her stomach again, then she was out cold. "Now rest" She-Hulk whispered in Moonstone's ear while she gently laid her unconscious body on the ground.

Several hours later - "Why didn't you kill me?" asked Moonstone, with a faint voice, as she looked up & saw She-Hulk sitting next to her. "I see your finally awake, that's good" said She-Hulk, as she looked at Moonstone. "Answer the question" stated Moonstone. "Why didn't I kill you? "Because I realized that we're lost in space, & the only way we're gonna find the answer so we can get home, is to work together as a team" replied She-Hulk. "That's what Ultron was saying. You mean you just figured it out?" asked Moonstone. "No, I didn't just figure it out, I knew all along what he was saying" replied She-Hulk, still looking down at Moonstone. "The why...why did you make me fight you in a battle to the death, when you knew what he was talking about, & you didn't even kill me?" asked Moonstone, now wanting the full truth. "Because I..." said She-Hulk as she got cut off when her, & Moonstone a loud BOOM!!!!!! in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**#3 - Teammates Together: Part 3: Beta Prime  
**  
"What was that?" asked She-Hulk, as her & Moonstone jumped up. "It sounded like an explosion" said Moonstone, as her & She-Hulk now started to run towards the explosion. "Come on guys!" yelled Abomination, waving his hand for the others to follow him. "We are!" Silver Surfer yelled back, as he jumped on his board, & started racing toward the explosion site. Moonstone, She-Hulk, & Beta Ray Bill, all got into Skuttlebutt, & took off. Abomination jumped all the way there. Silver Surfer raced there on his silver surf board. & Ultron flew there on his robotic jet feet.

At the explosion site, "What the hell?" asked Abomination, as they arrived there "This isn't an explosion. It looks like someone crashed!". It was a huge crater, with a big ship down in the middle. "Well, let's go see what it is" She-Hulk said, running up to Abomination & patting him on his back then running down into the crater. "So what's in it?" asked Silver Surfer, gliding over the crater. "I'm not sure" replied She-Hulk. All of a sudden, the top of the spaceship opened, & a Robot got out. "Where am I?" asked the Robot, as in a daze. "Uh...we don't know" replied Silver Surfer, still hovering over the crater. "Who are you? & what do you mean you don't know?" asked the Robot, now getting mad. "My name is Silver Surfer, & I don't know where this place is" replied Silver Surfer, coming a little closer into the crater. "My name is Beta Prime, & I am from the planet Primeal 7" stated Beta Prime, as he started to stand up. As soon as Beta Prime stood up, everyone noticed he was very tall, He was a little muscular too. "Do you know of a race known as the Korbonites?" asked Beta Ray Bill, walking up to the crater. "The Kobonites you say, hmm...ah yes! I know them" answered Beta Prime. "Do you know which way to go so I can get back there?" asked Beta Ray Bill, hope in his eyes. "You can't get there from here, where ever this place is, or anywhere in the known universe...now" answered Beta Prime. 

"Why?" asked Beta Ray Bill, as the hope fell from his eyes. "Because..." answered Beta Prime "...I destroyed their planet". (Wha...What?!) thought Beta Ray Bill, as he fell to his knees (My...My people, my friends, all...all gone!), a tear came down his cheek. "Beta Ray Bill" whispered She-Hulk, softly to herself "I'm so sorry". "AAHH!!!" yelled Beta Ray Bill, pulling out Stormbreaker & jumping toward Beta Prime "I'm going to KILL YOU!!", he pulled back Stormbreaker, & slammed it into Beta Primes chest "DIE!!". Beta Prime went flying 30 yards. "Uhh" moaned Beta Prime, getting up from the hit "That's it! Your all gonna die!". Beta Prime got up, & started sending red eye beames at everyone. "Whoa" said Moonstone, creating a gravity shield to protect her from the blasts. Beta Ray Bill, to keep the blasts from hitting him, started hitting them back at Beta Prime using Stormbreaker. Silver Surfer was dodging them, then sending energy balls at Beta Prime. Huff Huff (This guy is powerful, actually more powerful than me! But how is that possible?!) thought Abomination, who was constantly having to pull giant rocks to guard himself from the blasts. She-Hulk started jumping to dodge the blasts. (Damn! This no ordinary robot! This is a killer robot...like me!) thought Ultron, who was flying around to dodge the eye blasts. "Okay, this isn't working" said Beta Prime, stopping his eye blasts "I'll try something new!". Beta Prime's body started to glow bright red. BOOM! Beta Prime let off a huge explosion.

"That did it" Beta Prime said to himself, "It's now a barren waste land". & It was, there was no life forms in at least a couple of miles. "Hah!" came a mysterious voice. "Who said that?" asked Beta Prime, looking around, & turning around to see where the voice came from. "Up here!" yelled the mysterious voice, from up above. "Huh?" wondered Beta Prime, as he looked straight up "You! The one with hammer that struck me! The mighty Beta Prime!". "The names Beta Ray Bill! & I'm a Korbonite!" yelled Beta Ray Bill, using Stormbreaker to float in the sky. "Your...Your a Korbonite?!" asked Beta Prime. "Yeah! & You killed my people! Now you have to die!" yelled Beta Ray Bill, smiling. "What are you smiling at Korbonite?" asked Beta Prime, puzzled. "This! Now!" yelled Beta Ray Bill. Moonstone, & the others came out of the sand in a gravity shield. "What?!" gasped Beta Prime, turning around to see a big energy ball heading straight for him "AHH!". The energy ball hit Beta Prime in the chest, & sent him flying. Beta Prime got up, & laughed "HAHA!! You can't defeat me!". Moonstone let everyone out of the gravity shield. She-Hulk, Moonstone, & Abomination all stayed on the ground, why Ultron flew up into the air using his jet feet, & Silver Surfer used his board to also fly up into the air. "Don't underestimate us!" yelled Silver Surfer, looking down at Beta Prime. "& Who is that I'm underestimating? Because we wouldn't be doing this if wasn't for your friend attacking me!" replied Beta Prime. "I only attacked you because you destroyed my home, & my people!!" yelled Beta Ray Bill, in udder anger. "It's my nature to destroy!" said Beta Prime, now looking back at Silver Surfer "So, who am I underestimating?". "Us" replied Silver Surfer. "& Who is "us"?" replied Beta Prime. Silver Surfer looked at everyone, & they looked back at him, then he turned back to Beta Prime, & replied "The Starcatchers".

"The Starcatchers? AHAHAHAH! That is the dumbest name I have ever heard!" laughed Beta Prime. "Please guys, I know we don't get along very well, but we need to be a team! Please!" asked Silver Surfer, looking at all the others. She-Hulk was the first to say "I'll be a Starcatcher", followed by Beta Ray Bill, then Moonstone said it, then after a pause Abomination said "I too, will be a Starcatcher", & finally, Ultron said it. Silver Surfer smiled flew down to the others, so did Beta Ray Bill, & Ultron. "Now..." said Silver Surfer, him & the other Starcatchers looking at Beta Prime "...let's kick some robotic &!!". Beta Ray Bill flew into Beta Prime's chest again with Stormbreaker. Beta Prime fell to the ground, but got up quickly. Abomination did the fastball special with She-Hulk, by throwing her at Beta Prime. Beta Prime hit She-Hulk out of the air, & into the ground, hard. Abomination ran over to her "You okay?" he asked, shaking her shoulder. "Unnh" moaned She-Hulk, unconscious. "AAHH!!" yelled Abomination, in anger. Abomination ran & jumped on at Beta Prime & punched him in the back, leaving a crack in his back. "Ahh!" yelled Beta Prime "No one has ever scratched me! Let alone a crack!". Beta Prime then took his fist, powered up, & punched Abomination in the stomach, lifting him up & sending him flying. "DIE!" yelled Ultron, sending a barrage of energy blasts at Beta Prime. "HAHAHA!" You can't hurt me!" laughed Beta Prime, putting a hand up to block the blasts. "Then how was Abomination able to?" asked Ultron, still sending the barrage. "He got lucky" replied Beta Prime, still blocking the blasts. "But he still hurt you! Now take this!" yelled Beta Ray Bill, taking Stormbreaker, & smashing it into the back of Beta Prime's head. 

"AAAHHH!!!" yelled Beta Prime, falling hard to the ground. Beta Prime got up & there was a small hole in his metal skull "That was a cheap shot!" he yelled. "Your still alive?" asked Beta Ray Bill "But how?". "Starcatchers, come here!" yelled Silver Surfer, standing next to Moonstone. Beta Ray Bill used Stormbreaker to fly over to them. Ultron used his jet feet. Abomination carried She-Hulk, who was now conscious. "What?" asked Ultron "We can't give him a chance to recover". "We're not, it seems no matter how much damage we do to him, it's not enough to kill him" stated Silver Surfer. "Little slow today Surfer?" asked Ultron, in sarcasm. "Save it Ultron, now here's the plan that Moonstone & I came up with..." said Silver Surfer, getting cut off by Moonstone. "Can I tell'em?" asked Moonstone to Silver Surfer. "Yeah" answered Silver Surfer. "We're gonna use my gravity shield to defeat him" stated Moonstone. "& How do you propose we do that?" asked Ultron. "I was just about to tell you. Now Beta Ray Bill & Ultron, you two are gonna go distracted him until you can knock him down. As soon as he is on the ground, She-Hulk, you & Abomination will jump on his shoulders, & with all your might, keep him down. Then Silver Surfer will fly me over to Beta Prime,& I will put a gravity shield on him, then I'll use my powers & send up in the sky. Finally as e is in the air, Silver Surfer will use his power cosmic to send Beta Prime flying, while still in the shield, into space." answered Moonstone, describing the plan. "Your kidding me, right?" asked Ultron. "No" answered Silver Surfer. "Fine, let's go" said Ultron, using his jet feet to lift up off the ground. "Uh! Guys!" yelled She-Hulk. "What?" asked Beta Ray Bill. "He's back!" she answered. She was right, Beta Prime was completely on his feet now, & was walking toward them. "COME ON!! Let's fight!!" yelled Beta Prime, now very mad. "Well, Ultron, you ready?" asked Beta Ray Bill, to Ultron. "Born ready! Plan time, come on Beta Ray Bill" replied Ultron, shooting off toward Beta Prime. Beta Ray Bill, yet again, used Stormbreaker to fly off toward Beta Prime.

Ultron started sending a bigger, faster barrage of energy blasts at Beta Prime. "I'm not gonna fall for that again!" yelled Beta Prime. "Fall for what?" asked Ultron. "This!" yelledBeta Prime, as he turned around & grabbed Beta Ray Bill, who was behind him, then sent him flying. Beta Ray Bill hit the ground hard "Ow!" he said, getting up "That's it! No more mister nice Bill!". "I killed your people, & all this time, you've been being nice?!" asked Beta Prime, surprised. "You $!!" yelled Beta Ray Bill as he slammed into Beta Prime's chest at full speed. As Beta Prime, fell to the ground, Ultron sent a huge energy blast at Beta Prime, which hit him in the chest. She-Hulk, & Abomination ran & jumped on his shoulders, using all their might to pin his arms down. "Our turn Moonstone" said Silver Surfer, as he got on his board. Moonstone got on behind Silver Surfer. They arrived at the scene, & Moonstone jumped off of Silver Surfer's board & onto Beta Prime. As she landed on Beta Prime's chest, & immediately started creating the shield. She-Hulk & Abomination got off of his shoulders. "This should hold ya" said Moonstone, to Beta Prime. "What're you doin' to me?" asked Beta Prime, trying to get up "Why can't I move?". "Because this gravity shield I'm putting you in, is disabling your movement" answered Moonstone, finishing the Shield "There". Moonstone then jumped off of Beta Prime, & used her gravity controlling powers to throw him into the air. "What did you do to me?!" yelled Beta Prime "TELL ME!!!". "What did we do to you? We beat you" answered Silver Surfer. Silver Surfer blasted a powerful cosmic blast at the gravity shield, blasting Beta Prime into the depths of space.

"We did it" said She-Hulk, happy. Silver Surfer flew down to the ground & landed. "I cannot believe it" stated Ultron. "Can't believe what?" asked Beta Ray Bill. "That the plan worked so well" answered Ultron. "Me either" replied Beta Ray Bill, "Now, where is Skuttlebutt?". "I see it!" yelled Moonstone, as she pointed to a white bulge under the stand. Beta Ray Bill ran over to the sand where Skuttlebutt laid, & removed the sand using Stormbreaker, revealing Skuttlebutt in one piece. "Well, what do we do now?" asked Abomination. Yawn "Let's get some sleep, I'm tired" replied Silver Surfer, yawning. "We just fought a giant robotic monster, & you just want to get some sleep?!" asked Ultron, in surprise. "Yep" replied Silver Surfer. "That's a great idea, let's sleep" answered Abomination.


	4. Chapter 4

**#4 - Teammates Together: Part 4: Hidden Past**

"Daddy! Daddy!" yelled a little boy, running towards a man "I love you daddy!". "S...Son! You still love me, even after what I did to your mom & sister?" the father asked his son, hugging him. "Of course daddy, I'll always love you." replied the son, hugging his dad. "Thank You son, but I do have one question for you." said the dad. "What is it dad?" the son asked, looking up at his dad. "Do you still love me now?" the dad asked, as he began to dig claws into his son's back. "D...Daddy...Y...Yes...I still do" the boy said, as he died. "Good! Hahahaha!" the dad laughed, as he then eating his son's dead corpse "Mmmm, Delicious".

"Hey Moonstone" siad She-Hulk, walking over to Moonstone. "Huh? Oh, Hi She-Hulk, have a good night sleep?" Moonstone asked. "Yep, although the ground wasn't to comfortable. What about you?" replied She-Hulk. "Not really, I had a horrible dream last night" answered Moonstone. "Oh! What about?" asked She-Hulk. "Hiho fellow teammates" said Beta Ray Bill, walking up to Silver Surfer & Ultron "Where's Abomination?". "He said he was goin' for a walk" answered Ultron. "Okay, cause need to talk to him" said Beta Ray Bill. "About What?" asked Silver Surfer. "It's nothin'" replied Beta Ray Bill. "'Kay" stated Silver Surfer. "Wow! That's a horrible dream!" yelled She-Hulk. "Yeah, I jus hope he doesn't find me here in space." replied Moonstone. "Me either. Say, where is Abomination?" asked She-Hulk, looking around. "He said he was going for a walk" replied Moonstone. "I'm going to find him" said She-Hulk. "Why?" asked Moonstone. "Because" replied She-Hulk, running off to find Abomination.

(Why...Why am I here? Why is any of us here? & why did I have that dream?! Of all dreams?!) thought Abomination, as he walked past some boulders (What is the meaning of all this...) he said as he got cut off by a voice. "I found you" said She-Hulk, walking up to Abomination. "You found me? Why were you looking for me?" asked Abomination, confused. "Well, I wanted to see what you were up to" replied She-Hulk, walking up to Abomination. "Well I'm up to nothing, I'm just pondering why we're all here, & why I don't act like the thing that I was on earth." replied Abomination. "That is weird. Not even Ultron is acting the same. I don't know what's going on, all I know is that the answer to all this, lies within' Eternity, whatever that means" said She-Hulk. "Hmm..." went Abomination, as he thought intently. "What's wrong?" asked She-Hulk, seeing Abominations stern face. "Nothing" replied Abomination, still keeping to himself. "You can tell me" sated She-Hulk. "How's Beta Ray Bill taking his species destruction?" asked Abomination. (Something's definitely bothering him, he changed the subject really quick) thought She-Hulk "He said that until he sees it with his own eyes, he's not gonna believe they're dead". "That seems like the best thing to do" said Abomination "You know, your not acting the same either, you know that?". "How so?" asked She-Hulk. "Because, back on earth, you would never had hung out with the likes of me, let alone team-up with me, the same with Moonstone, & Ultron" answered Abomination. "I actually didn't notice that, huh, oh well" stated She-Hulk. "Hey, what was that "Nothing" you were talking about earlier?" asked She-Hulk, looking at Abomination again. "I don't want to talk about it" answered Abomination. "Later?" asked She-Hulk. "Later" answered Abomination. "I look forward to hearing it" replied She-Hulk. "It's getting late...I guess, we should head back" said Abomination, looking at the sky. "Your right, let's go" answered She-Hulk. 

"Look who's back" said Silver Surfer, seeing She-Hulk & Abomination return. "Hiho" said Abomination, as he & She-Hulk returned "Hey Beta Ray Bill, I see you changed outfits". "Yep, I like my regular clothes better" answered Beta Ray Bill. "Your awfully cheery Abomination, what happened between you two?" asked Moonstone. "Nothing, all we did was talk" answered Abomination. "About what?" asked Ultron. "About why we're here. & stuff like that" answered Abomination. "& What did you conclude?" asked Silver Surfer. "Nothing" answered She-Hulk. "Did you talk about anything else?" asked Moonstone, as if she was interrogating them. "No" replied She-Hulk. "Sure" stated Moonstone. "Look Moonstone! Nothing happened! All we did was talk about why we're here, that's it! Nothing else!" yelled She-Hulk. "It's okay She-Hulk, I was just giving you a hard time, settle down, sheesh" responded Moonstone, stepping back. "Sorry" replied She-Hulk. "I'm tired" stated Abomination, as he went to a spot, & laid down "See ya guys tomorrow...I guess".

"Mommy! Mommy! Help me, Daddy turned into a monster!" yelled a Little Girl, as she ran towards a woman standing in front of a sink. "Monster? What do you mean sweetie, he's probably just playing a game with you" replied the Mother, as the little girl held on to her leg in fear. "No Mommy! I mean he's turned into a monster!" yelled the littler girl, pointing to a monster in the hallway in front of the kitchen. The mother's eyes turned to horror as she saw the frightful sight of the monster. "Wha...What are you?! & What have you done with my husband?!" yelled the Mother, holding her daughter tightly. "Your husband? Hahaha! Little lady, I am your husband!" laughed the Monster, as he ripped the Wooden Kitchen doorway off the wall. "Cecelia! Run!" yelled the Mother, as she slightly pushed the little girl in the opposite direction. "But, Mommy!" yelled Cecelia in return. "Run!!" the Mother yelled once more. Cecelia started to run to the other door to the Living Room, as she opened the door, she turned around & saw her Mother's corpse being eaten. Cecelia's whole body trembled in horror at the gruesome & awful sight. "RAARRGGHH!!" yelled the Monster, as it jumped towards Cecelia. "AHHHH!!!" yelled Cecelia, as the Monster lunged for her. The Monster landed on Cecelia, crushing her, & instantly killing her. The Monster then began to feast on Cecelia's dead corpse, & with an evil smiled it said "Delicious". 

Next Day, "Good Morning. if it is Morning, everyone" said She-Hulk, as she woke-up. "Good Morning She-Hulk" greeted Moonstone. "Huh? Where's Abomination?" asked She-Hulk, seeing everyone at camp except Abomination. "I'm guessin' he's on another walk, he wasn't here when we woke-up." replied Silver Surfer. "Huh, I'll go find him" said She-Hulk, as she got up & ran to where her & Abomination talked the previous day. "Abomination! Abomina..." yelled She-Hulk, getting cut off by seeing something big & green in the corner of her eye. She-Hulk turned & saw Abomination sitting on a boulder staring at his claws, like he was in fear. "Abomination?" She-Hulk whispered to herself. (I never want to go back to earth again. There, I'm a cold-blooded monster. Here in space I can be me) thought Abomination (But...Why? Why are these dreams coming to me? I thought I buried those parts of my monstrous past for good?). "Abomination, you okay?" asked She-Hulk. walking up to Abomination. "Huh? Oh, Hey She-Hulk" Abomination said, a little startled to see her. "Are you okay?" She-Hulk asked again. "I...No I'm not" answered Abomination, looking away. "Can you tell me about it?" She-Hulk asked, concerned. "No" answered Abomination. "Why?" She-Hulk asked. "Be..Because, Just...Because" replied Abomination. "That's not a reason" stated Abomination. "Fine! It's because I don't want you to hate me!" yelled Abomination. "You don't want me to hate you?" asked She-Hulk in astonishment. "Yes, I don't want the person I love, to hate me" confessed Abomination. She-Hulk fell to her knees in shock. "You...You love me?" muttered She-Hulk. "Yes" answered Abomination. She-Hulk got up from the ground & smiled "I could never hate the one I love". Abomination was shocked. "You love me?" Abomination asked. "Of course" said She-Hulk, as she smiled. "Abomination smiled "Then...I'll tell you".

"I've been having dreams of my past, a part of my past to be exact, a past that I never want to remember" explained Abomination. "Why?" asked She-Hulk. "I'm getting there" exclaimed Abomination. "Oh, Sorry" replied She-Hulk. "It's Okay, Now as was saying..." Abomination began to say, as he paused. "What's wrong?" asked She-Hulk. "N...Nothing, It's fine. Now as I was saying...again, It's the part of my past that I want to forget. I thought I had buried these memories for good, but I was wrong." explained Abomination. "Uh huh?" went She-Hulk, in suspense. "Oh! Sorry, In my first dream, a little boy was running toward me yelling "Daddy! Daddy!" & he hugged me. I said "Do you love me, even after what I do your mom & sister?", the little boy replied "Yes" then..." a tear ran down Abomination's cheek "...then I pushed my claws into the kid's back, then in a monstrous tone I asked "Do you still love me now?" the kid died, &..." another tear ran down his cheek "...& I ate his dead corpse!" Abomination yelled in self-disgust & sorrow. She-Hulk's face turned to horror "Th...That's horrible!". "I know, & what's worse is that kid was my son" stated Abomination. She-Hulk's face turned white "Wh...what happened to your Wife & Daughter?". "That's what I'm about to tell you. It started with a girl, my daughter, running to her mom, my wife, yelling "Help me! Daddy's turned into a monster!", all of a sudden a monster, me, stood in the doorway, I attacked my wife & my daughter. Then...Then I ate them." explained Abomination. "Th...That's Aweful!" yelled She-Hulk "Did you do this upon your own free will, or was it the "monster" that did it?". "What do you mean?" asked Abomination. "Was your mind intact when all this happened, was it you that did this, or was it the mind of monster in which you were trapped that did this?" replied She-Hulk, tears coming down her cheek's. "I honestly don't know" answered Abomination. "Well until we know..." began She-Hulk, wiping away some tears "...I do know one thing we can do.". "What is that?" asked Abomination.

3 hours later, "She-Hulk, can you keep everything I told you & these things, secret from the others? Including Moonstone?" asked Abomination, setting down a tombstone, that was engraved: NADIA DORNOVA BLONSKY, BELOVED WIFE & MOTHER 1972-2006. "Yeah, I can keep it a secret, even from Moonstone." replied She-Hulk. Abomination & She-Hulk stood there, looking at three tombstones. The first one said: CECELIA BLONSKY 2001-2006. The Last one said: DOLTON BLONSKY 1999-2006. "She-Hulk" said Abomination, still looking at the tombstones. "Yes?" asked She-Hulk, also still looking at the tombstones. "Thank You" replied Abomination. She-Hulk looked at Abomination & blushed, then she turned back to the tombstones & said "Your Welcome". 10 minutes had past. "Well, we better be gettin' back" stated Abomination. "Yeah, your right, let's get back" agreed She-Hulk. She-Hulk & Abomination turned to walk back to the camp, holding hands. All of a sudden, a giant machine appeared in the sky. Silver Surfer saw it before anyone else & whispered to himself "Galactus".


End file.
